Without my blindfold
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Shuichi is tired of Yuki been cold to him, so he takes a decition (From Yuki's POV)


gravi

> Ok, this is a little thingy I wanted to do since a lot of time. It's from Yuki's P. O. V. and I think I did my best to pose a situation very possible.   
  
Gravitation or his characters don't belong to me, if they did, I would chance something, that's another story anyway. . . .   
  
**Without my blindfold. **  
By Ran Mouri.   
  
  
"Yuki?" Not again, Why is that every time I get home he's waiting for me at the doorway with that puppy-expression on his face. at first it was cute, now it's terribly annoying. "Yuki we need to talk." his tone is serious and his face, I could almost say it's neutral, at least for him.   
  
"Tomorrow." It's all I say, he' can babble his Oh-so-big trouble to me tomorrow at breakfast as he always does.   
  
"II really think we should talk now." He whispers, that's odd, he usually runs after me wailing his need to communicate. Must be his tiredness, his work at the band must have his too exhausted to do anything else.   
  
"I'm tired." I tell him, turning to go into the bedroom to sleep. He closes his eyes and bites his lower lip. Hn, I like when he does that, maybe I'm not enough tired to spend a little time with him, he opens his eyes again and looks directly at mine, tears threatening o fall onto his cheeks. I'll guess, that friend of his Hiro, must have done something. "Let's go to sleep" I call to him over my shoulder.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch." He tells me evenly, I turn again to regard him completely. And he turns his eyes to the couch.   
  
"Whatever you want." I shrug. He then looks at me again and I feel something strange on his expression, something out of place on his younger features. AS if on cue, he walks to me and kisses me on my forehead.   
  
"Ssweet dreams." He whispers tenderly and then walks tot he couch to rest, this is not the first time he sleeps here, often when I have to work I don't let him go into our room until sunrise. I turn to go to sleep again, but I think I heard him whispering "I love you" And "Good bye" But dimises it simply, that fool.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I wake up the morning after I feel something is missing, My way to the kitchen is quiet, as I always move, but there's no cheerful humming on the background, I KNOW on the kitchen must be Shûichi, waiting for me with his pink apron, breakfast ready and bright smile. He'll glomp me fiercely and kiss me good morning as he always does, then, as we eat, he'll chat, I, of course will ignore him and then I'll leave to work.   
  
  
But as I reach the kitchen, only silence greets me. All is clean, cold, Shûichi is no where to be seen and I feel this strange anticipation, on the table are some sandwiches waiting with a cold cup of coffee. A white piece of paper by their side. I pick it absently and read a little then, totaly I froze.   
  
_"Yuki  
  
I don't know how to say this, since I was the one who bothered you so much to be with you, but I can't take it anymore your coldness hurts me and I can't get on with my career if I can't sort out my own life, that's why I'm leaving. I I love you and I'm really sorry for all the troubles I must have meant to you.   
  
Sayonara Yuki.   
  
Shindou Shûichi. (Bad Luck's vocalist.)"  
_  
I don't know why, but I'm trembling forcefully. I want to rip this message and throw it to where it can't reach me anymore, but as I take it in both hands, I notice the faded writing on the other side, threre's just a few lines on Shûichi's messy handwriting, but I do manage to read it,  
  
**MEGURI AETA KOTO. **  
  
  
Meguri-ai tsumugi anata to de-aeta  
Kureta sora tsuki ga futari wo irodotte.   
_(Passing by chance, I met you  
painted by the moonlight darkening the sky)_  
  
Namida no tame ai wa umare   
Dakara tsumi nante soko ni nai  
Moshi no hibi ga kanashimi dake someru  
Naraba omoide no imi wa kie  
_(Love was created for tears   
so sin has no place there  
If the days only recall sadness  
There's no reason for memories.)_  
  
Sotto samete yuu dake no  
Suna wa tsuyu ni nureta ne  
Motto anata dake aoku  
Kobarashi-dashite tsuki yo  
_(It gently becomes cooler  
the sands glisten with drew  
the gleaming moon tinges  
You more with in soft blue)  
_  
Meguri-ai tsumugi kono yo de-eata  
Kankan nakute awai kioku wo tadotteru  
_(passing by chance, we met in this world  
Timidly following our innocence)_  
  
Kotoba yori mo nanika wo tsuge  
Dakara kizu sae mo itoshii yo  
Tooi kisetsu yubi ni kobore  
Kaze ni matte mune no ukima wo umeru  
_(I want to tell you beyond words   
that even vulnerability is precious  
my fingers touch the flooding season  
the winds dance, filling my empty heart)_  
  
  
  
Whatever it says next I don't read it, some strange wetness is falling on the paper, preventing me to do so. I realise with a start that those are MY tears, not his.   
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
Sad ne? I know it's wrong and all, but I have always wondered what would happen if Shu-chan just fed up of Yuki's coldness. ^ ^; I was thinking on a sequel, like Shuichi living without Yuki and all. . . but what do you think? C&C'S PLEASE?!?!?!  
  
The song MEGURI AETA KOTO. It's from Weiss Kreuz, it's sing by Hiro Yuki and Seki Tomokasu (Shuichi's seiyu) I just thought it fitted.   
  



End file.
